Investigated in this study were the effects of the rate of change of raising and lowering the ionized calcium concentration using calcium gluconate of EDTA infusions, respectively, on the intact PTH response in normal subjects. These studies revealed that a two-fold change in the rate of decrease or increase in the serum calcium concentration produces no significant differences in the intact PTH response in men and women.